Gabara Tendou
Gabara Tendou is a member of CAKE. He is the muscle of the group as an attack team, and prepares the most special items at the bakery. Due to his role as the team's brawn and his personality, Gabara is known as "the butter" of CAKE. After Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God, with Captain Ida's retirement, she chose Gabara to succeed her as CAKE's captain. He retains this role as of Ultraman Charge. Appearance Gabara is a slightly buff, dark-skinned Japanese man. He has short, but messy hair and hazel eyes. Many say his face looks younger than his body. He always wears his "lucky coat", a white winter jacket, regardless of the weather. Personality Though tough, often oblivious to things that discomfort others, Gabara is somewhat high-strung, and gets excited easily. On the job, he tends to rush in head-on, and often fights aliens with his bare fists. Hit first, ask questions later. However, when working with his teammates, he adapts well to many strategies. Gabara takes cooking/baking very seriously, and is surprisingly scientific in the kitchen. The recipes Wakako invents wouldn't be nearly as good without Gabara's coaching. History Pre-Ultraman Lightning Born and raised in Tokyo, Gabara learned to cook from his parents and worked at their restaurant. In his early years, he came to love Ultraman through stories his dad told him at bedtime. On the job, Gabara met and befriended Wakako Narashi, who came to the restaurant for lunch while visiting Tokyo to see the Phoenix Nest. When Alien Empera descended upon Earth and engulfed it in darkness, Gabara was grief-stricken at the defeat of Crew GUYS and Mebius before witnessing their fusion into Phoenix Brave. Seeing the bonds of Earth's heroes and the defeat of the ultimate evil gave Gabara a new outlook on life, and he vowed to become a member of the next attack team that appeared after the fall of GUYS. To prepare for the job, he left the restaurant, temporarily signed with a fighting ring, and went through extensive hand-to-hand combat training. When his CAKE application was accepted, Gabara spectacularly quitted the fighting ring by intentionally cheating in a match. He never told any of his CAKE teammates about this. Gabara would also help Wakako come to terms with her grudge against monsters when she was temporarily fired from the team. Ultraman Lightning TBA Abilities and Weapons * Hand-to-hand Combat Training: Gabara is well-trained in close-quarters combat. * Adaptation: Gabara takes to new situations easily, and can improvise weapons and tactics. * Pilot: Although inferior to Alec in the cockpit, Gabara is still an avid pilot, and the go-to controller of Air Baker 2. * Master Chef: Gabara is the best cook/baker on the CAKE staff. * Brace Com: A mobile device which can be worn on a member's wrist or detached for use as a phone. It can function as a watch, communicator, map, or scanner/analyzer for monsters and materials. * Beam Sounder: CAKE's standard weapon, a gun-like device that shoots waves/bolts of sonic energy, which can shatter solid objects or cause lethal injuries to human-sized foes. It also has a weaker setting to disorient or stun opponents. Trivia * Gabara is based on Ryuga Banjo. * His name is a mix of the Toho kaiju and Kamen Rider Kabuto. * He used to be somewhat emo before Sol made me realize how stupid that was. Category:CAKE Category:Fan Characters Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Humans Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity